Greeks Versus Egyptians
by Best Wishes1
Summary: Sadie convinces Brooklyn House to do some recon in Manhattan. What she does not know, however, is that by meeting a certain green-eyed boy, she starts a chain of events from where there can be no return.
1. Chapter 1

**Guys, hello! As promised, this is my PJatO-TKC crossover. I promise you'll like it. First chapter has 1058 words. Not bad, eh? **

* * *

**SADIE**

**WE GO EXPLORING MANHATTAN (AND BATTLING)**

Carter says I should apologize immediately for the mess we caused in New York. I will explain first who we are in case you don't know us.

The name's Sadie Kane; my brother is Carter Kane; we are members of the House of Life, a secret society for magicians (no, we don't pull rabbits out of hats); and we go saving the world several times a year. I was hosting a goddess, Isis (not half as fun as it sounds) my brother was hosting Horus, the birdhead, and we restored order and defeated the giant snake Apophis, not by using a stick, but by casting a shadow execration spell which destroyed his shadow ( you want me to destroy _your_ shadow?).

Fine, sorry. Let's cut to the chase.

I was explaining Carter, Zia (his girlfriend), Walt (my boyfriend) and all the initiates of the Twenty-First Nome, Brooklyn House my brilliant plan to go inside Manhattan to investigate the strange cases of magic happening there.

'Sadie,' Carter sighed,' there is a reason Amos told us to stay away from Manhattan, and I want that rule to stay unbroken.'

'He's right,' Jaz said. She was the best healer in our Nome. 'Strange magic occurring-instead of investigating it, why don't we just mind our business?'

'What is there to risk?' I asked. 'We are some of the best magicians in the world. We can't seriously be worried about getting injured. What can we be afraid of?'

'Flying monkeys?' asked Carter.

Everyone laughed.

'Shut up, Carter.' My face was red.

Julian said,' Sadie, can't it be a misunderstanding? How are you so sure that it is magic?'

I pulled out nine newspapers from the Duat. I know it sounds amazing-_Oh, l summoned newspapers to read! _But it was easy- one of the basic tricks of an Egyptian magician. I grabbed his neck and pressed it to the newspaper. I showed him that the Meatpacking district was essentially on fire one and a half years ago due to strange freaky lasers and stuff, there were more stupid

'Fine, Sadie.' Walt sighed. He and Carter exchanged looks and I knew what they were planning.

A few minutes later, we were packing up. Zia had changed into jeans and a clean white shirt, and Carter was having trouble looking away from her. Walt was in a Dead Weather T-Shirt - Anubis's style (he resides in him, long story) and Carter was wearing a purple shirt. I dressed up in camouflage clothes and a skinny red shirt and combat boots and then we were ready to leave.

Manhattan exuded an aura of mystical power… I was ready to leave the moment we stepped foot in it. I was huge and seemed to be shifting, changing every other second. It was much more… magical than Brooklyn. I was not too sure I wanted to walk into the middle of the town.

'Stay close to the Hudson,' I said.

Carter looked surprised. 'Why?'

'Gods can't fight well in or near rivers.'

He gritted his teeth. 'I know that! But the gods have left the world ever after we defeated our least favorite reptile.'

Zia spoke,' I think Sadie's right. What if a god suddenly pops up? We got to be ready.'

I stuck out my tongue at Carter, who, to my surprise, looked mildly amused. 'If we should be ready…' He pulled out his _khopesh _from the Duat. A _khopesh_ is essentially a twisted sword, in case you don't know.

'Carter,' warned Walt. 'What if a mortal sees you with a sword? I know that they can't see it, but... we got to be ready,' mimicking Zia, who chuckled.

'No way you are all ganging up on me,' Carter said.

'Guys?' Zia squeaked in alarm. 'We got a boy coming towards Carter, and his eyes are on Carter's sword.'

But before Carter could put away his blade, the guy had raced up to us.

He had messy black windblown hair, and sea-green eyes. He had tan skin and a really tall build. He was wearing a T-shirt which said **Camp Half-Blood**. He was muscular, but in a slim way. His eyes were friendly but suspicious.

He pointed his finger at Carter's sword and asked, 'Is that really what I think it is?'

Holy mom of Isis. How could a mortal see it? I understood what Uncle Amos said about Manhattan having other problems

I decided to play smart. I rolled my eyes and said, 'No. It'll be a dangerous sword, which he summoned from a realm of magic.'

He chuckled. 'That was what I was going to say.'

We meet one person and he turns out to be able to see that Carter is actually holding a sword. Not very helpful.

I said, 'You need specs?'

'No, I don't. Either that's a curved sword, or a miniature flagpole that a sumo wrestler twisted into a scythe.'

Carter was in panic. 'Man, you either had a hard blow on the head, or you need one.'

The guy's smile faded. 'What was _that_ supposed to mean?'

Carter realized he had chosen his words incorrectly. Happy realization to him. But he had said that, and there was no going back.

'Um… who exactly are you?' the tall boy asked.

'A boy?'

'Normal boys don't exactly go around with curved swords.'

'For the last time, I say that's not a sword!' he said

'You done lying?'

Zia's eyes grew dangerously bright. We looked at each other and I sensed that it was time to get out of there.

We began to leave, but he said, 'You still aren't telling me.'

Walt turned around and said, 'Can't you mind your own business?'

'Nope, not till you put away that sword, and not until I get answers.'

'Then you'll find yourself waiting a long time.'

'You sure you want to fight me?'

'Yes, we're very sure,' I said.

'Then let's do this.' He whipped out a… ballpoint pen. I started to laugh, but stopped when he uncapped it and it grew into a one-metre long sword.

'If you're so sure now…' he began, but I pulled out my staff from the Duat. Carter got into an attack stance. Zia summoned fire in her hand, and Walt was holding a ball of grey energy.

A battle had begun.

* * *

**Who will win?**


	2. Chapter 2

**SADIE**

**FUN WITH GIGANTIC HURRICANES**

See? Magicians can never get peace, even when they are just going to do recon with a bunch of dangerous weapons.

You'd also expect a team comprising the pharaoh of Egypt (Carter), a god (Walt/Anubis), the only magician alive to have cast the _Ma-at_ spell (me) and a fire magician (Zia) to beat up a random teenage kid, even if he had a bronze sword. Well, you wouldn't exactly be deadly accurate if you thought that, considering what happened later.

I was very confident of victory as I put down my staff. Our tall guy must have been confused, but then my staff changed, turning into an orange-coloured beast with black stripes.

The tiger leapt at him, but he dodged quickly, rolling as its claws raked the spot where he had been. I expected him to start running away and dial 911, but instead he charged at the tiger. It pounced at him again, but he rolled under its underbelly and stabbed it with his sword. As soon as the blade made contact with it, it exploded, leaving a broken staff lying on the ground. The boy had been pushed back a good few metres, though by the look on his face, he wasn't even fazed. He muttered, 'I hope the World Wildlife Fund forgives me.'

Carter charged next, his blade glinting. I expected the guy to turn into an oversized marshmallow any moment, but our enemy was apparently way more skilled than him at swordplay. He sidestepped with a calm look on his face, and then tripped him. Carter went toppling headfirst onto the ground. His blade skittered away.

The guy picked up the blade. My heart began to pulse wildly. Would he… kill Carter with his own blade?

However, instead of killing him, he threw it away. It fell into the Hudson with a splash.

Did he just… show mercy?

Walt sent a beam of grey energy at him. I knew what would happen: a pile of dust would be the only remnants of his life. But he did the impossible: he deflected the beam with his sword towards Zia, who jumped out of the way. The beam collided with a building's gate, and it crumbled to ashes.

By this time, I was shocked. Nobody at Brooklyn House had ever even stalemated one of us. This guy was beating all of us together. He certainly wasn't any normal guy.

I yelled my favorite spell:

_'Ha-di_!'

The symbol for _destroy_ blazed on his chest. Then a huge explosion occurred. When the smoke cleared, he was lying on his back and speaking something in another language. I was pretty sure he was cursing. His sword was lying beside him.

Walt charged at him again.

Another impossibility: he got up immediately. How in the name of Nut was that even possible?

The Hudson boiled up. A blast of water erupted out of it and crashed into Walt. I was too stunned to react as he collided with a building.

'My turn.' Our enemy-with-godly-power raised his sword. Water and air swirled around him, growing faster and faster by the second. It took me a few seconds to realize that he was creating a hurricane.

Zia tried to summon fire, but I guess it isn't so easy to do so when it is raining cats and dogs, with lightning flashing and thunder roaring. The rain extinguished all her attempts to call fire.

Walt had got up again but wind pushed him back. Carter was groaning, but I wasn't sure what that would do.

It took me some time to observe that the boy was gone. The hurricane was still going on, but I couldn't see him. I tried to believe that he had run away, but the storm was still on.

He reappeared without warning, jumping out of the river with terrifying speed. His fist slammed into Walt's chest with so much force that he crashed down. I ran towards him, which was hard to do in a hurricane, but after a minute I was at his side. I checked his chest. A few of his ribs were broken.

Suddenly, something crashed into my head. My head collided with the wall of a building. My vision went foggy, and suddenly I felt like I wanted to pass out.

The last thing I remembered was the guy standing near me, his hurricane gone. I wasn't sure what he would do. I mumbled something like, 'Are you going to kill me?' Then everything went black.

* * *

I woke up in the Brooklyn House infirmary. I got up, but immediately felt woozy. Jaz's voice gently said, 'You are weak. Sleep on.' I started to protest, but before I could, I was asleep once more.


	3. Chapter 3

**PERCY**

WE HOLD A WAR MEETING WITH A HORSE

Oh, my life _rocks _so much.

I just defeated the evil earth goddess Gaea after so much pain (understandable when fighting against evil) and tears (may boulders be dropped on Hera to squash her head). I had gotten out of Tartarus, defeated Porphyrion together with Jason, and saved the world without much injury to us seven demigods of the prophecy (except for minor things like a sweep from a spear shaft coming from a forty-foot tall dude). I was granted immortality (again) and refused it (again) in favor of something better than that, which I will show you later.

And now, I have a feeling that we are headed into another apocalypse. I was just going to pick up Annabeth from her boarding school and then go to CampHalf-Blood, our demigod training camp. But of course, I had to feel the banks of the Hudson radiating power which seemed like that of a demigod, but on reaching the place felt that it was more… ancient. Visceral. Primal. I saw that… horror of horrors… four kids were the source of the power.

You'd say I was stupid, and that I should stop imagining things. How can four teenage kids_ radiate _energy? But I had learnt a long time ago- demigods never _ever_ imagine things. My suspicions were proven right when they did battle with me, right by the Hudson, with so many mortals around. Just luck that the Mist was strong enough to conceal it. I hoped that the mortals around did not see the hurricane, or if they did, they imagined that it was some sort of freak weather.

After I was finished dealing with those four, I knelt by them and checked all of them. All of them were alive. I had never killed a human in my life, whether good or evil and I had no intention of breaking that record. It was tempting to take them to Camp for interrogation (to find out who exactly they were), but I was pretty sure I couldn't get all those to Camp without magical assistance (which I didn't have) or a CIA agent who could permit me dragging four unconscious kids to Long Island (which I obviously didn't have). Besides, the mysterious group to which those four belonged to could notice and attack me… Okay, I was freaking out too much. But I was still tensed and nervous.

I ran a full sprint to Annabeth's school. She was standing outside, looking angry, arms crossed.

I didn't gulp.

Looking at my desperate face, her expression quickly turned confused. 'Percy? What exactly-'

'Annabeth. We have to go. _Now_.'

'But-'

'No time!'

I quickly hailed down a cab with my famed whistle. I didn't talk at all, and didn't start to relax till we had reached Farm Road 3.141, the secret location of Camp Half-Blood. It is mystically veiled, so people don't see it.

'Stop here.' I told the driver.

'You sure?' he asked.

I nodded and quickly gave the money and got out of the cab. Annabeth followed me, still wildly confused. We walked up to the crest of the hill, up to Thalia's pine tree, in silence.

Annabeth and I had a talk on the way to the Big House, and I explained what had happened.

'Another group? Sounds impossible, Percy. But on the other hand, we didn't have any idea that the Roman camp existed till two years ago, so… it makes sense.'

'Makes sense… what?'

'That there can be another group of gods, different from the Greek and Roman ones.'

I didn't laugh. Her idea _did_ make sense. 'Annabeth, a good idea would be to talk to Chiron. He knew about the Romans, didn't he? Maybe he'd know about this other group, and maybe we can hold peace talks? So situations don't end up in a mess, like the whole ghost-possessed-Leo fiasco a year ago.'

Annabeth shuddered. We'd been framed by Gaea for firing on New Rome, and trust me, it took a lot of time and effort to make peace between us Greeks and Romans.

When I entered the Big House, and saw the warm smile of Chiron, I realized how long ago I'd last attended Camp. Two years ago… during the winter… when I had disappeared…

'Percy,' he said.

'Chiron!' I cried, and raced up to greet him. He was my trainer, and current CampDirector, now that Dionysus was freed from the "pain" of being at Camp as reward for participating in the Giant War. I was happier than him, because the Camp would now be much more cheery with him gone. Me and Annabeth had a long talk with him in which he explained what was happening at Camp

'Percy, you didn't meet anyone on the way to here? Surprising… you are now a hero-scratch that-an _angel_ here. The moment you step into the block of cabins, people will pounce upon you and-**'**

**'**Got it**,' **I shuddered. 'But, there is something serious which I need to talk about-'

'Percy, _that _can wait. Go to your cabin- or, rather, try to go to your cabin. After all…' he chuckled. I gulped. 'After that you can tell me what is up.'

Chiron was right.

'Percy!' Travis Stoll, personal friend and son of Hermes said.

Everybody stopped whatever they were doing (which, in Travis's case, was setting up a prank on the Demeter cabin) and stared at me in awe. Then things went wild. They surrounded me and Annabeth, and suddenly we were being raised in the air b numerous hands, and… well, the ceremony is a bit hard to describe. It involved cheering, hugs, fist bumps, kisses, Annabeth slashing her knife, and some of the campers from the Aphrodite cabin getting sent to the infirmary. After an hour, I managed to get off, and spoke my speech-

'So…. yeah. It's good to be back.'

Then something caught my eye.

The town.

_Flashback _

_I was standing on Mount Olympus, in the throne room of the gods. _

_'FRANK ZHANG!' Ares/Mars' voice boomed._

_Frank walked up nervously to Ares/Mars's throne and knelt._

_'As reward for your bravery and sacrifice in this war…' The war god picked the piece of firewood on which Frank's life depended, from his pocket. It flickered and suddenly vanished._

_'You shall now be free from the worry and panic of keeping this safe. Your life no longer depends on that piece of wood.'_

_Frank looked happier than I had ever seen him._

_One by one, everyone collected their rewards. Leo got Archimedes' spheres restored, and he was also given the instruction manual on how to rebuild Festus the bronze dragon's control disk. Hazel's curse was removed completely after it was partially removed by Frank (long story). Annabeth got back her bronze knife and Daedalus's laptop. Piper's criminal records (when she accidentally used charmspeak to steal things) were all magically cleared so that she could lead a mortal life._

_Finally, it was mine and Jason's turn._

_'You demigods have… have done Olympus a great service. You are worthy heroes and we want to give you an offer,' said Zeus/Jupiter/the sky god._

_I sighed. 'You want to offer us immortality, isn't that it?'_

_I glanced behind me. Piper was in a panic, but Annabeth was relaxed.._

_The sky god nodded. Immediately, both me and Jason answered, 'No.' _

_We looked at each other and smiled. We might as well have been twins. _

_Zeus's eyebrows arched. His expression turned angry. 'How dare you two decline this generous offer! Especially you, Perseus Jackson! This is the second time you have declined immortality. You-'he then launched into a short novel of justifications on why immortality was better than living a puny short mortal life. After he had finished his fifteen minutes of yelling, I spoke. 'Lord Zeus, these are justifiable reasons indeed for being immortal, but… being mortal has its advantages. We can go questing, saving the world, and…' I didn't speak the obvious. _We can be with our significant others.

_'THEN WHAT IS IT THAT YOU WANT!' the king god thundered._

_Jason spoke up. 'If there is something I want, it is that Greek demigods be freely accepted into the Roman camp and vice-versa; that these two camps keep contact; and these two camps help each other in times of need._

_Then I spoke. 'I want a town to be built in Camp Half-Blood, just like the one in Camp Jupiter, in which every Greek demigod who has completed seven years can retire and lead a normal life.'_

_To make a long story short, after a lot of cursing, fuming and shouting, our wishes were granted._

I jolted out of my daydream when Annabeth's voice whispered to me, 'We have a lot to tell Chiron.' I nodded and quickly scampered to the Big House.

I told Chiron what had happened by the Hudson. At the end, he looked like someone had tasered him.

'Percy, call a war meeting. _Now_!'

I was utterly taken aback by Chiron's sudden change in tone. It was suddenly cold as steel, the way it goes when he's mad. Me and Annabeth looked at each other, and I understood that she had no idea what was going on.

I heard one last word from Chiron's mouth- 'Egyptians'

* * *

At the Big House Rec. Room, our official war meeting room, Chiron, Annabeth and all the counselors had arrived. Chiron said, 'We have a lot to talk about. This time… I never thought this time could happen. Two prophecies taking place within three years, and two rival groups being met…'

Travis nervously laughed. 'Two? There's just one group- Romans.'

'No.' Chiron said. 'Today Percy here had an encounter with another group-Egyptians_.' _


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry, guys.**

**Exams have started, and i wasn't able to write. But now, they are nearing their end. I will start writing soon.**


End file.
